


Trust

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Works [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x03, 13x03 Spoilers, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Dean knew he was speaking rashly. He knew that there was no solid reason to hate Jack as fiery as he did. He knew that Sam had a point. Jack was Lucifer's kid. So what? His brother had jumped back from everything from demon blood to hell. He himself had been through the ringer his fair share of times.Jack wasn't different, and Dean knew it.So what will it take for the nephilim to finally earn his trust?





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> There are 13x03 SPOILERS in this!! You've been warned...

The bedroom door slammed shut as Dean stormed in, shaking from his angered adrenaline that had spiked from his and Sam's argument. He slid down the wall into an odd sitting position.

He knew he was speaking rashly. He knew that there was no solid reason to hate Jack as fiery as he did. He knew that Sam had a point. Jack was Lucifer's kid. So what? His brother had jumped back from everything from demon blood to hell. He himself had been through the ringer his fair share of times.

Jack wasn't different, and Dean knew it. He knew that he was just making a lousy excuse to take out all of his pent up... _everything_. He wanted to mourn for the last bit of family he had left, and in his mind there was no other visible way to do it without hurting someone.

Dean had heard his brother. He had listened to the amazingly cool-headed reasoning that Sam had come up with. There was nothing to argue about. No one was getting hurt besides himself.

Yet it felt so  _wrong_.

Dean felt used, exhausted,  _numb_. But the one thing he could feel was the gaping hole deep inside him that held all of the people he had lost. Mary and Missouri and even Crowley. But the part of the void that hurt him the most was the space that was supposed to be filled by Cas. And he knew that that was the reason that he was so angry and spun out and quick to judge. Because what was he without what had made him whole?

* * *

 

"Hello, Dean.”

Dean startled, looking around confusedly. He was in a dark room, if it could be called that. Black floor, black ceiling, black as far as he could see.

"The hell?" he whispered to himself.

Dean turned around quickly, heart sinking heavily as he looked at the blue eyed angel in front of him.

"Dammit." he whispered.

Cas stepped forward, looking worse for wear. He drank in the sight of Dean, feeling as if he could cry just because he was in front of him again. Cas would have sworn that he was stuck in the void. He reached out his hand to place it on Dean's shoulder, dropping it dissapointedly as the hunter jerked his shoulder away.

"No." Dean said, shaking his head. "You're not real."

Cas' face fell, "What?"

"I'm dreaming. Ain't no way in hell you're real." Dean said. He looked taken aback, startled even. And on a deeper level, something hidden in his eyes showed the pain he was in looking at Cas after his intense longing.

"I summoned you. I promise. Please let me prove it." Cas pleaded. He leaned forward, going to grab Dean's hand. They touched for a moment before Cas' hand glitched like that of a video game character, going invisible for a moment.

"We don't have much time." Cas said worriedly. "Jack, how is he?"

Dean sighed, still in disbelief as he muttered under his breath, "Can't believe I'm talking to myself."

"Dean, how is he?" Cas repeated anxiously.

"Cas...I don't- I can't - He's Lucifer's son! How can you possibly expect to hear good things about him?" Dean asked flusteredly, remembering his disagreement with Sam.

"Just because he is the devil's doesn’t mean he is  _evil_. There are high expectations and good plans for him. I saw them before...well, this happened." Cas gestured to the darkness around them. "I believe in him."

"You don't...you don't understand." Dean said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What don't I understand?"

"He caused this! He wiped out nearly everything I care about, and that was just because he's breathing! Don't you get it, Cas? That kid was able to get you and Crowley and Mom killed! How am I expected to expect good things from something as terrible as that? There's no forgiving that! There's no second chances when damn near everything you love is dead!" Dean shouted, growing more and more frustrated. "And now I'm here, in my own mind, probably imagining all of this as a lousy ass excuse for wanting to have a damned conversation with you."

"Dean, listen." Cas said stepping forward. He placed a solid hand on Dean's cheek and felt the other man lean into it. "Be patient with them, Sam and Jack. They mean well. Jack is inexperienced and new. Give him a chance. And if I'm wrong...well, I hope that I'm not. There  _is_  still good in the world, Dean."

Dean closed his eyes, shaking his head. Cas' hand glitched, and his eyes widened.

Dean watched as he faded slowly. "Don't! Don't leave me again. Please, Cas!" he pleaded.

"Trust me, Dean." Cas said before he disappeared.

"Cas!"

* * *

 

Dean woke up sweating. He ran a hand over his face and closed his eyes. A moment later his alarm blared on the nighstand. I frustrated hand came down on it, silencing the awful noise and cracking the hard plastic.

He could still feel Cas’ hand on his cheek.

He yanked the covers off of him and trudged to the shower, hoping to drown out what he had seen in soap and hot water.

Dean couldn't hear anything but Cas. Over and over, he analyzed everything the angel had said. It was heartbreakingly relieving to hear him again, like there was finally a tiny ray of hope that they could find him.

Dean dressed in his normal flannel and dazedly lumbered down to the garage. Working on his Baby always cleared his head.

He was halfway through toying with something under the hood when he heard footsteps nearby. He placed the part in his hand back in its spot and looked up, a grease stain on his t-shirt.

Jack stood there awkwardly in one of Sam's too-big shirts, eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you. I was just looking for a quiet place." Jack said hesitantly.

Dean tensed at first, ready to pounce, but he heard Cas in his head and stopped.

It's - uh - it's no problem." Dean replied just as awkwardly.

Jack nodded before he turned around to go back up the stairs.

 _I believe in him...Give him a chance._  Dean sighed, dropping his shoulders.  _Dammit._

"Hey, um, Jack." Dean called out.

The nephilim turned around and looked like he was bracing for a verbal blow.

"Want to learn how to work on a car?"


End file.
